


My Soft And Deep

by mwildsides



Category: Captain America
Genre: Capkink, M/M, back alley hand jobs?, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwildsides/pseuds/mwildsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first, second, <i>hundredth</i> or even last time Bucky’s saved Steve’s ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soft And Deep

**Author's Note:**

> old fill from the capkink meme, I'll post a link to the prompt if I can find it but I figured I'd post it because things in the steve/bucky tag so here.

It’s not the first, second, _hundredth_ or even last time Bucky’s saved Steve’s ass, and this time he probably wouldn’t have been able too if he hadn’t been carrying a pocket knife. And that was just by chance to, it’d been in these slacks for whatever reason--anyway, Steve had wandered out of the bar he didn’t want to be at in the first place, and Bucky watches. Well, he glances away from the blonde broad he’s chatting up to watch Steve go, and to see some drunk buffoons follow. Anymore, they all just pick on Steve because they’re drunk and he’s tiny. Bucky sighs, pays his drink tap with a $20 and tells this girl he’ll see her later, then leaves. 

There are three of them, but they concede easily when Bucky flicks his blade open and tells em to get lost. One of em holds up his hands and edges back, and the others just skitter off. Steve is slumped down against the grimy stones of the alley, looking up at Bucky with that slightly shamed expression has when it’s Bucky to the rescue!

“Since when do you carry a blade?” Steve mumbled when his friend hauls him up and brushes him off. Bucky smirks. 

“Since you still can’t throw a punch.” He places a hand against Steve’s tiny little neck, thumb pressing against his jaw to turn his face for Bucky to inspect. Theres a raw red patch over his cheekbone that’s probably going to be leave a pretty little shadow around Steve’s eye tomorrow, and full bottom lip is split. He’s had worse. 

“You gonna kill someone next time Buck?” Steve asks, rasps cause even though he probably didn’t even throw a punch. Bucky smiles and rests his hand on the brick behind Steve’s head, and leans his weight against it. 

“Am I gonna have to?” He chuckles and leans in to plant a kiss on Steve’s swollen, busted lip cause he can’t help himself. It’s not that he likes seeing Steve hurt--in fact he hates few things more--but Bucky does admit that the bruises and cuts look good in the morning. He likes kissing his way over them, thumbs smoothing over the damaged areas, and then he makes Steve forget about them the only way he knows how. 

“You okay?” Bucky asks Steve then, lowly, before he kisses him again, and lingers this time. Steve makes a little sound in the back of his throat, it’s barely there really, unless like Bucky, you’ve heard it a thousand times. As usual, Steve doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and ends up curling them around the worn leather of Bucky’s jacket. 

“Yeah I’m fi-fine,”  The stammer in his voice isn’t from the beating, and Bucky smiles, bringing both hands to cup Steve’s narrow face, “Weren’t you chattin up a girl inside, or something?” Steve asks, clearly intended as some sort of diversion tactic, but Bucky doesn’t buy it. Sure he brings home girls on occasion, but at the end of the night he’s usually underwhelmed cause none of them are Steve. He jokes with the smaller man about his tiny “bird bones”, calls him a bird, and Steve grouses that “ _thats what you call broads. I’m not a broad.”_ And Bucky smiles, and agrees that no, he’s better. Bucky shrugs. 

“Not in the mood,” He smiles a little, and Steve rolls his eyes, “For her, anyway.” He corrects, and kisses Steve yet again. This time though it’s long and slow, as he dips his tongue into Steve’s mouth. The smaller man sighs, hands clenching and pulling Bucky closer by his jacket. Except then he turns his face away quickly. 

“Let’s go home Buck we-..we can’t-..not here.” He breathes, and Bucky really loves how breathless Steve gets for him. Although maybe it’s just the asthma. 

“It’s alright, you think anyone could see us?” He couldn’t care less if anyone saw them, really, but of course Steve was thinking about that, “It’s alright,” Bucky says again, murmuring the reassurance against Steve’s ear, “Let me make you feel better...” He whispers, moving his hands down Steve’s chest, pushing his jacket aside. 

Bucky smooths his hands down Steve’s chest, fingers pressing against his sternum, and even through skin and fabric, he can feel the vague outline of bone under his fingers. He chuckles, low and soft as he nuzzles against Steve’s neck, plants a kiss there. 

“Bucky,” whispers Steve, although they both know this is going to happen. It usually does. Bucky, either full of anger or high on adrenaline after a fight, checks Steve over, kisses him heatedly and well. Hands wander, these things happen, don’t they? Almost like thunderstorms or car accidents. 

“What?” Bucky pants in return, his hands splaying and continuing their path south. He kisses, laps and nips his way up to Steve’s mouth, presses another kiss there until soft lips part under his own. Steve may protest, but he pretty much always gives in because he wants Bucky as much as Bucky wants him. 

“Smwnnn theess..” He mumbles against Bucky’s lips, and the taller of the two pulls away. 

“Come again?” Bucky says with a laugh, fingers plucking at the leather of Steve’s belt. The blond tightens his fists around Bucky’s jacket, unsure whether to push or pull. He can feel that familiar tightening in his groin, the heat rushing there and knows that Bucky does to but--in an alleyway? Really?

“Let’s go home p-please we’ll-aaahn-” Then Bucky’s hand is sinking into Steve’s briefs, gripping his half-hard cock and squeezing just this side of too hard, “Not-not fair Buck.” 

“I know.” Bucky sighs, grinning, and presses in against Steve’s thigh as he begins to stroke his friend. It’s a little hard, what with the clothes, but he can manage, has done before. He kisses Steve’s neck gently, carefully to coax him to turn his face so Bucky can kiss him properly. It works, of course. At first it’s simple, surprisingly undemanding, and gentle. Steve kisses back wholeheartedly now, moving his tongue against Bucky’s in a way that makes the other surge into him a bit more. In for a penny, in for a pound, Steve thinks. But then he stops thinking when Bucky’s thumb brushes, then presses over the head of his cock. 

He moans into Bucky’s mouth, and then feels his friend laugh breathily as he grinds his hips into Steve’s thigh. 

“Bu-Buck at le-let me-let me-..” Steve lets go of Bucky’s jacket then and he pulls away so their eyes meet.    The hand in Steve’s pants stills, unfortunately, but it lets him catch his breath enough to speak, “Let me.” He huffs, trying to worm his hand between Bucky’s legs. 

“Yeah?” Bucky with draws his hand and takes a step back to let Steve take the reigns. His skinny little fingers tremble a little as they work the fly and zip on Bucky’s slacks, which both take a bit to undo because of the tremor. Bucky just watches, smiles at Steve and cards a hand through his soft blond hair. 

Eventually Steve succeeds in his conquest and pushes back the open sides of Bucky’s trousers before he pulls at the elastic of his underwear.

“Better idea,” Bucky mumbles and bats Steve’s hand away, reaching down to pull out his cock. But he doesn’t do anything just yet, just steps forward again so they’re pressed flush together. Again his hand slides below the waistband of Steve’s briefs, but instead of continuing to stroke him, he frees Steve’s length as well, “Yeah, way better.” Bucky says, smiling like always. He rolls his hips again and their flesh meets, dragging soft sounds from them both. 

“Bucky...” Steve lifts his chin, asking to be kissed again, and Bucky obliges after he crudely spits in his palm. Then their mouths crash together, biting just a little as Bucky manages to wrap a hand around them both, and begins to stroke. 

“Nnnhh yeah...better.” Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth and pushes his hips forward so their cocks slide together in the half-circle his hand makes around them. How he strings together words, Steve doesn’t understand because he’s lost any coherency. He just clings to Bucky’s arms, and hopes that once he comes, he doesn’t simply slide of the edge of the earth. 

Bucky works his hand and thrusts his hips, which between the two, creates and absolutely devastating amount of delicious friction. Steve eventually is groaning and whimpering and whining so loud that Bucky’s mouth alone can’t silence him, so he clamps a hand over Steve’s mouth. Bucky on the other hand, bites his lip till it bleeds to keep in the slew of sounds and filthy things he usually whispers in Steve’s ear. It’s hard, tense going but _god_ is it good. 

“God damn...” Bucky lets that much go, and his voice alone is proof enough that he’s close, that even his self control is shivering down around him. The slide of his hand around both of their cocks is slick now with pre-come, both of them leaking eagerly against one another. His rhythm is shot, but he keeps going, works a little faster, “You close?” He manages again, his face pressed against Steve’s cheek. The blond mumbles “ _mmmhmfff”_ under the weight of Bucky’s hand, his eyes squeezed shut. 

With a broken sort of whimper, Bucky moves his hand quicker, and it’s rougher that way, and probably better for it. His hips buck and twist against Steve’s seeking any sort of angle to better press their cocks together as his hand squeezes and oh--there. 

He comes with an unabashed, however choked moan that’s muffled against the back corner of Steve’s jaw. Bucky keeps stroking Steve though, hand sticky-wet with his own come, and he slumps against his friend, spent. Seconds later Steve arches off the wall just a little when his orgasm hits him, and he cries out against Bucky’s palm as he’s stroked through it. 

Bucky’s hand moves, lets Steve’s mouth fall open so he can pant that way, and he plants it on the brick behind Steve’s head to support himself. He lets his weight rest against his friend, uncaring as he catches his breath with his face buried in Steve’s hair. 

“Christ...” Bucky mumbles, a little laugh worming it’s way into his curse. Steve feels boneless, wrung out and then he reminds himself that they still have to walk home. He moans, this time out of despair because he’s pretty sure his legs won’t work. 

“Now we gotta....ngh get home like this.....damn, Bucky,” sighs Steve, and Bucky smiles as he pulls back a little. He kisses Steve again quickly, stepping back so the blond has to support himself. Bucky pulls a hanky out of his back pocket, wipes of his hand, and cleans himself up as best he can before he does the same for Steve. Without a word, he tucks his now flaccid cock gingerly back into his briefs, helps Steve do the same, and runs his clean hand through his hair. 

“C’mon,” He murmurs to Steve, pulling him away from the wall and resting an arm around his shoulders. They wobble toward the mouth of the alley, “We’ll get a cab.” Bucky smiles, and presses a kiss to Steve’s temple. 


End file.
